


Come Autumn

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Canon Dialogue, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Extended Scene, Eye Trauma, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry Jacob Frye, Jack the Ripper DLC, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Older Jacob Frye, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Role Reversal, Self-Esteem Issues, Will get worse as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack the Ripper finally catches up to his elusive former master. Jacob finds himself alone, locked up by the man he used to think was his son."Jacob shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He would be fine. Evie would come for him.She always did."
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye & Jack the Ripper, Jacob Frye/Jack the Ripper
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	1. |1| - A Cold London Night

- _Jacob_ -

Two deaths in one night. Jacob could barely believe it. Two of his initiates - dead. He swallowed, feeling sick. Blinking, Jacob returned to the present. There was no time to mull over the dead. He only hoped that they could forgive him. 

Jack was stalking him, feeding off of the fear and terror he left in his wake. Jacob was his prey, the prize he was killing for.

Jacob held back a gag at the memory of the policeman being thrown into the dirt of the graveyard, almost severed in two.

The wound on his side stung, and he gritted his teeth, a hand pressing up against the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. He scrambled, heart racing. Quickly, quickly, he had to move quickly. He had to warn them, had to make sure that Jack wouldn’t catch on to what he was planning. He winced slightly at the thought of the bloodstained note he had left Evie. She would understand. She was smart like that. Smarter than him, anyways. Jacob shuffled his papers into a pile, tucking them under his arm. He had to get these to Fredrick, and then maybe he could-

“Going somewhere, Jacob?” Jacob took an instinctual step backwards, papers still clutched tightly in his grip. Looking up, Jacob swallowed, seeing the masked figure that had been tailing him all night. Jack. _Breathe_ , he heard his father’s voice saying. _A distracted assassin is a dead assassin_. His heart was pounding in his ears, and for the first time that night, Jacob felt afraid. 

“Jack,” Jacob raised a hand, gesturing towards Jack, tone pleading, “You’re sick.” He watched with dismay as Jack glanced down at his knife, adjusting his grip. Jacob felt his heart leap into his throat as Jack stepped forwards, the papers dropping out of his hands and scattering across the floor. He didn’t want to hurt Jack.

Jacob backed up as Jack advanced, letting his hidden blades open as Jack lunged towards him. He ducked under the swipe and the next one, only to come up and have Jack shove at him with his other arm, sending him stumbling back into a chair. Recovering fast, Jacob used Jack’s momentum to push his blade away, taking a swipe at Jack. They traded blows, many just barely missing. Jacob darted forwards, evading Jack’s stumbling body as he moved away from the giant man. His side and abdomen screamed at him in agony, and he grimaced, one arm moving to cover his stomach.

Instinctually, he reached up to block Jack’s overhand swing, ducking once more underneath Jack’s blade, pushing Jack down. Jack slammed into him from the side, white-hot pain sparking across Jacob’s body and making him stagger away, blinking at the black dots in his vision. He was just able to dodge and weave against Jack’s next attacks, a familiar dance. But he was getting too caught up in his mind, because instead of swinging over his head, Jack swung his elbow upwards into his nose. Jacob let out a grunt as warm blood began to pour from his nose, the newly added pain making his head throb.

Jack began to rain down blows on him, and Jacob could only hold his arms up, backing up desperately. His blades were out but he... He couldn’t kill Jack. Jacob grasped both of Jack’s arms, holding the man in place, but Jack reared his clothed head back and hit him in the face once more. Jacob stumbled, the next blow bringing him to his knees, forcing him to raise his arms in defence. One particularly strong blow sent him to the floor on his side, leaving him to scramble away from Jack until he bumped into something. 

“Don’t you see the irony, brother?” Jack was stalking towards him now, a predator approaching their wounded prey. Jacob raised his arms, glancing towards his hidden blade, attempting to show Jack that he wouldn’t fight him.

“Jack.” Jacob gasped, chest aching with every breath. He swallowed when he saw the flash of the knife from behind Jack, terror beginning to rise through him. Keeping his arms open as Jack approached, Jacob swallowed, his mouth going dry. 

“Only you know who the Ripper is,” Jack went on as if he had done nothing, crouching down near Jacob. Jacob bit back a laugh at that, thinking of the letter he had sent to India, to Henry and Evie. They knew who Jack was. Plus, Evie was always good at cleaning up his messes. Jacob shook his head as Jack continued, feeling desperate. This was… he didn’t want to die here. “But you can’t tell a living soul, because it would destroy you, _and_ the Assassins,” Jack was kneeling in front of him now, and Jacob pressed himself as far away from Jack as he could get. Jacob glanced over at his bookshelf, eyes locking on the gun. He hastily tore his gaze away, adrenaline pumping in his veins. This was it.

Locking eyes with Jack, Jacob reached to his left, fingers wrapping around the cool metal of the candelabra. He swung and moved, hearing the thump of Jack’s body hitting the floor. Seven paces. He was so close. Jack was moving behind him, but Jacob’s sight had narrowed, his heart beating wildly. Five paces.

“No, no, no no!” Jack roared in anger. Three paces. Two paces. Something hit him square in the back and he gasped, falling to the floor face first. He pushed himself onto his stomach, eyes widening as Jack sprang down upon him, knife poised to slice downwards. Jacob was shoved back down to the floor, head smacking against the wood. Jack had him in a choke, pinning him down with a single hand. Weakly, Jacob grasped at the arm of his former apprentice, chocking for breath.

“Jack,” He clawed at the arm as it squeezed tighter, gasping for air he was losing quickly. Jacob coughed, eyes stinging. Jack’s large form above him was blurring slightly, although Jacob couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of air or tears. “We can fix you.” He gasped out, tears from his eyes mixing with the blood from his nose. 

“Fix me?” Jack’s voice sounded disbelieving, and Jacob felt hope flutter through him as the knife was lowered. They locked eyes again, and Jacob froze in fear at the hatred he saw within Jack’s. “ _I_ , am the solution!” Jacob’s heart stuttered within his chest as Jack raised the knife again, time slowing down as the knife fell. He stared up at his face as it approached, eerily calm for a moment. Was this what his victims felt when he plunged his knife into their throat? 

_I’m sorry, Evie_ , he thought as the knife inched ever closer. _Please forgive me_.

And Jacob knew nothing more.


	2. |2| - Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter:
> 
> _"I’m sorry, Evie, he thought as the knife inched ever closer. Please forgive me._
> 
> _And Jacob knew nothing more."_
> 
> Jacob wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:  
> \- Injury Mention  
> \- Eye trauma

- _Jacob_ -

Someone was holding him up under his arms, his feet dragging against the ground. Jacob groaned, his head aching. The sound of metal clanging together made him wince, and he hissed in pain. He ached everywhere, and his face felt like it was on fire. He was dragged further, and then he was dropped against a wall. Jacob opened his eyes, scream tearing through his throat at the pain he felt in his left one. There was a chuckle, and then a leather-gloved hand patted him on the face. He grimaced, sluggishly curling in on himself. Something was sliding across the ground and Jacob looked up with his right eye to see a large door being closed. Slumping backwards, Jacob shivered, arms curling around his middle, knees drawing up to his chest.

Resting his head on his shoulder, Jacob closed his eyes. He was so tired. Everything hurt, and he just wanted to sleep.

So sleep he did.

* * *

Jacob came to in the same spot as before, his neck aching slightly. His fingers had gone numb, so he shook his hands slightly, trying to get the feeling back in them. He stopped. Something was off. Frowning, Jacob felt along his left arm. When he was met with only the leather of his jacket, he cursed. He should have known.

His weapons were gone. Jacob felt strangely naked without them. Without his blades, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Jack. He swallowed, eyes stinging. Oh god. Jack.

Had Jack brought him here? Probably. Jacob shivered, his arms wrapping tighter around himself. Would he end up like Jack’s other victims? Oh God, what if Jack gutted him and left him out for Evie to find? If she was coming to London, that is. Jacob shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He would be fine. Evie would come for him.

She always did.

Taking his mind off… _that_ , he decided to inspect his eye. He was able to open the right one fully, without any pain, but his left hurt too much for him to even attempt to open. Jacob gingerly trailed his fingers down from his forehead to this cheek, feeling for any open wounds. There was some sort of cut on his face, around his eye. The skin around it was raised and swollen: it ached when he ran his fingers across it. He had no way of knowing if it was infected or not. Jacob swallowed down the lump in his throat, chest hurting.

What if he lost the eye? That was if he even made it out of this place alive. Jacob sniffled, curling back in on himself. He felt awful, and his eyes were starting to sting. Fuck. Resting his head against the stone wall, Jacob closed his eye. 

Someone would realize that he was gone, likely soon. Maybe Evie would get here sooner than he thought. Maybe she would stop Jack, and then come and save him from this cell. And then berate him for allowing this to happen in London. Jacob sighed. He would deserve it, this time. Letting a killer loose in London, failing to protect his initiates… It was all his fault. 

Jacob covered his face, shaking. He should have listened to Evie.

* * *

Jacob was aware that time was passing, however slowly it seemed. He had no way of knowing whether it was night or day, and he had no idea of when he’d even been brought here. Wherever here was.

Had Jack just left him here to rot? He hoped not. At least dying to Jack that night would have had some sort of residual effect. Evie would have investigated it, known about it. Dying down here would be lonely. And cold. Hell, no-one knew he was down here. He would die forgotten, wasting away somewhere in a fucking cell of all places.

  
His stomach growled, and he winced. He was starting to get hungry, so he’d been here for a couple of hours, at least. No, that didn’t seem right. Fuck, how long had he been here? Jacob took a few deep breaths. He could get through this. He would be fine. He could get through this. _If I don’t die of boredom first_ , he thought. Jacob huffed to himself, mouth curling into a small smile. He grimaced again as his stomach growled. Resting his head against his shoulder, Jacob closed his eyes. He couldn’t do much else besides sleep, so sleep he did.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Jacob did not wake up alone. Instead, he wakes to the sound of his cell door opening, a figure standing in the doorway, illuminated by the flicker of a lantern. Jacob swallowed, pushing himself against the wall as the figure moved forward. Jack.

Void of his hood, Jack looked just like Jacob remembered; tall, broad, brown eyes, scarred across one side of his face. Jacob’s eye darted over him, settling on the bowl Jack was carrying. 

Jack placed the lantern a few paces away from him, casting the two of them in the glow. Jacob watched as Jack kneeled, face blank. There was a moment of silence before Jack sighed. Jacob curled away from Jack as he moved closer until Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, applying just enough pressure to mean a threat.

“Jacob,” Jack’s mouth twitched, a spark of glee appearing in his eyes. “Don’t you want to eat?” His tone was teasing, a smirk on his face and Jacob eyed the bowl warily. He did want to eat, but what were the chances that Jack wanted him drugged, or vomiting, or something else. As if noticing his worries, Jack shook his head condescendingly. “Don’t worry,  _ brother _ ,” He held the bowl out, taunting Jacob. Jacob bit his lip. His pride could take the hit, he decided.

Hesitantly, Jacob nodded, watching Jack nervously. A smile blossomed across Jack’s face, and Jacob remembered a smiling little boy, looking up at him with joy after performing his first leap of faith properly. Jacob swallowed, a lump in his throat, eyes stinging.

Jack feeds him with a spoon, humming under his breath. Jacob is reminded of his granny and has to force himself to sit still. It isn’t good, but it’s better than nothing, and Jacob knows that he needs as much strength as possible. Jacob’s mouth is dry, but he wants to stay on Jack’s good side. Sitting back on his heels, Jack regarded him with interest. Jacob wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling thoroughly ashamed. Though, that was probably Jack’s plan.

“You’ve had your fun,” Jacob said, grimacing slightly at the way his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence. Jack’s smile vanished, and Jacob felt his heart drop. Shit, he should have kept his stupid mouth shut. Jacob opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

“Now now, Jacob,” Jack’s hand moved to his throat, his thumb digging into the pulse point under his jaw. Startled, Jacob imagines his room, Jack pinning him down by the throat, knife poised. Jacob flinches at the sudden memory, his own hands fisted at his sides, nails digging into his palms. “Isn’t it kind of me to allow you something to eat?” He tilts his head to the side, sneering. “I could have left you here to rot, all by yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Jacob glared at Jack, one hand coming up to wrap around Jack’s wrist. Their eyes meet, and Jack’s shine with amusement, a smile playing across his face.

“Say thank you, Jacob.” Jacob felt the hand around his throat squeeze just a little bit tighter. Grimacing, Jacob closed his eye, teeth grinding.

“Th… Thank you…” He wheezed out after Jack started cutting off his air. Jack’s grip lessened, and Jacob greedily sucked in air. He opened his right eye, seeing Jack’s pleased expression. A hand trailed down the left side of his face and Jacob froze, feeling Jack’s thumb hovering dangerously close to his eye. Jacob shook his head slightly, making eye contact with Jack. “Please no.” He said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t.” He flinched when Jack pressed down against his throat, fingers dragging over his eye.

“Oh, Jacob.” Jack smiled, his hand leaving Jacob’s face. “Don’t you worry. Jack’s got it all figured out.” Jack laughed, and Jacob found himself shuddering. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, and a second later pain erupted from his eye. Jacob groaned, thrashing in Jack’s grip, curling his arms protectively across his face when Jack dropped him. He drew his hand away from his eye as Jack strode out, staring numbly at the blood on it. Jack’s laughter rang through the cell as the heavy door was moved back into place, casting Jacob in the shadows once more.

Jacob didn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick chapters up! Hope you enjoyed the angst because it's only getting worse from here.


	3. |3| - Lying in Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter:
> 
> _Had Jack just left him here to rot? He hoped not. At least dying to Jack that night would have had some sort of residual effect. Evie would have investigated it, known about it. Dying down here would be lonely. And cold. Hell, no-one knew he was down here. He would die forgotten, wasting away somewhere in a fucking cell of all places._
> 
> Time passes. A new player enters the game. Jack is a creep (but when is he not?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:  
> \- Malnourishment  
> \- Injury mention  
> \- Non-consensual drugging  
> \- Non-consensual touching

- _Evie_ -

If there was one thing she hadn’t missed about London, it was the weather. Evie wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she made her way up the steps to her favourite Sergeant's office - or Inspector, now. Her chest was set down across the room as she entered, Fredrick standing by the windows. He glanced up from his work, a frown in his face that softened slightly when he saw her.

“Miss Frye,” His voice was just like she remembered, if a bit more worn.

“Inspector Abberline,” She greeted, “Why exactly have you had me escorted here?” Fredrick turned too face her.

“My men and I have been hunting the Ripper ‘round the clock for months now, and we’ve nothing to show for it…” He said as he walked towards his hat rack, grabbing his hot from it. “At least nothing I can tell the public.” Fredrick glanced at her, a grim frown on his face.

“What has the ‘Ripper’ to do with me? My brother has had me summoned here from India- can’t this wait?”

“As far as I know, you may be the last Assassin in London.” Fredrick said sharply, turning to walk through the doorway. Evie froze in place, the words taking a moment to register in her mind. The last Assassin in London? No, that couldn’t be true.

“What do you mean? Where is Jacob?” There was a trace of desperation in Evie’s voice, her feet automatically forcing her to follow behind Fredrick.

“Your brother is nowhere to be found even as an elusive shadow is committing the most hideous crimes this city has ever seen.” Evie sped up to walk beside him, her stomach churning with adrenaline.

“And you believe this to be no coincidence.” Jacob was _not_ the Ripper. He _couldn’t_ be. Evie refused to believe it. Her brother may have been a bit of an arse when they were younger, but he wasn’t… He _wouldn’t_ do this.

“The killer is selective and dispassionate, and has left not a single trace of his passage,” He stopped, turning to face Evie. “I have seen such talent for assassination and avoiding detection only once before... When I worked with the two of you.” He paused, “And that is why your brother summoned you, before he... disappeared.” Fredrick grimaced slightly, turning to continue down the hallway.

“You think Jacob is dead,” Evie said hollowly, watching as Fredrick made his way down the steps. Fredrick turned to look back up at her.

  
“I dare not believe it.” Fredrick paused, his expression grim. “But if he is, you may be the only person who can stop the Ripper now. Follow me.” He jerked his head towards the bottom of the stairs, not waiting tos we if she would follow. Evie hurried after him, her heart pounding, head reeling. Jacob could be dead. _Jacob could be dead._

- _Jacob_ -

Time passes, but without a reliable source of light, it's hard to tell whether it’s day or night. Not that it matters much for him anymore. He’s alone, no one is coming for him anytime soon. Evie is far, far away from him, his best assassins are dead. His recruits, his Rooks. Freddy. Jacob forces himself not to think about the world outside of his cell. 

It’s too much right now. Everything has happened in such quick succession - the rooks turning, the deaths, his and Jack’s fight. His eye has lessened in throbbing, and while Jacob is no doctor, that has to mean that it’s healing, right?

The wound on his side, however, is a different story. It’s far too cold for him to have his short off for a long period of time, but from what he could see his right side was badly bruised and covered in blood. He didn’t exactly like to think about the injury and how badly he was recovering.

Jack’s visits are few and far between, so Jacob has to learn to force the hunger away until he can no longer bear it. The time between his meals grows longer and longer. Eventually he becomes too weak to stand when Jack arrives, though he figures that that’s what Jack wants from him. Someone weak to… play bait or something. He grinds his teeth together, wishing for something to break.

When he was younger he would’ve gone to one of the underground fighting clubs that he frequented. Jacob had thought, or at least hoped, that as he got older that part of his had fizzled out. Apparently not.

* * *

Jack’s return is always marked with the same thing; pound, heavy footsteps and the warm yellow light of a candle. Jacob’s grown to resent the damned things. The light is warm and it reminds him of when times were simpler and less painful. Times spent with Evie in their childhood home, unaware of what it meant to be an Assassin. 

This visit was different. Jacob couldn't remember how long he had been down here for. Months, it had to be months, right? Jack had done his usual threatening walk and his force feeding. It was too easy for Jacob to just agree and go along with what Jack wanted. It was keeping him alive, after all. Normally Jack would just leave after feeding him.

Instead he stayed, hand in his coat pocket, watching Jacob with a frown. Jacob almost wanted to ask him what was wrong, but kept his mouth shut. They weren’t friends anymore. Jack wasn’t his apprentice. Jack had killed some of his apprentice’s. 

“You know, I saw the most interesting thing today,” Jack’s eyes trailed across Jacob’s face, “Your sister's in town.” Jacob froze, his mouth going dry.

“W-what?” Jacob whispered, fear curling in his gut. Evie was here. Oh god Evie was here. 

“Both the Frye twins in London,” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe I’ll get her too, just to let you watch me rip her apart.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Jacob’s fists balled, and he glared at Jack, anger coursing through his veins. He wouldn’t let Jack lay a finger on his sister, not if he could do something about it.

“And what will you do?” Jack sneered, “You couldn’t kill me when you had the chance. Am I supposed to believe that you could now?”

“Fuck you.” Jacob lunged at Jack, but the taller easily swatted him down, forcing him back up against the wall. Jack tutted, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a glass bottle of some sort.

“Now Jacob,” Jack said patronizingly, “I wouldn’t want to have to force you to calm down. It wouldn’t be a pleasant experience for either of us.” Jack took a step forward and Jacob pressed himself against the wall.

“What is that,” Jacob asked quietly, “Jack, what is that?” His voice grew louder as Jack approached.

“Laudanum,” Jack grinned, shaking the bottle slightly. Jacob stilled as Jack shook the bottle, eyes darting between the bottle and Jack’s face. He wouldn’t use it on Jacob, would he?

_ -Jack _ -

Poor, poor Jacob. Jack stifled a laugh as Jacob’s stared at the bottle of laudanum, fear creeping into his voice.

“J-Jack please, don’t do this,” Jacob’s voice took on an edge of desperation as Jack crept closer. Jack smiled, watching as Jacob began to struggle in his bonds. His fear was so delicious. Jack wanted him to be like this all the time “Please Jack I-I’m sorry I won’t-” Placing a gloved hand gently over his mouth, Jack made a shushing sound.

  
“Oh Jacob,” He murmured, watching as Jacob tried to turn his head away from the bottle. “This will all work so much better if you submit.” He all but growled out the last words, beginning to sneer. Jacob was still squirming. Jack sighed. He had to do this the hard way, then.

Removing his hand from Jacob’s mouth, Jack pinched Jacob’s nose. Jacob knew this trick all too well, and glared at Jack, growing still. It was a game, now, Jack thought, an eager smile creeping across his face. Jacob would either pass out, or he would breathe in. Jack would win either way, but the latter was so much more fun. He’d rather see Jacob succumbing to the effects of the laudanum than pass out. Minutes ticked by, and Jacob kept eye contact with Jack, up until his eyelids started to flutter.

Jack knew that he had won before Jacob submitted, eagerly adjusting his grip on the bottle. It would all be too easy now, dosing Jacob with the laudanum. He rolled his eyes as Jacob made one last futile attempt to struggle against his grip before slumping and gasping for breath. Jack let him get a few breaths in before forcing the neck of the bottle into Jacob’s mouth, using the hand that was already against Jacob’s face to force his head up and back.

Jacob sputtered, gagging and thrashing under Jack’s grip. Letting out shushing sounds, Jack waited until he thought most of the bottle was empty. Jacob had already begun to slow, his movements growing sloppy. Perfect. Jack wanted him lucid, but unable to fight back. It was refreshing to have so much power over his former Master. He craved it now, the fear he got from Jacob. Jack was stronger, tougher than Jacob now.

“Oh Jacob, don’t fight it,” Jack crooned, pulling the bottle out of Jacob’s lax mouth, his jaw hanging open as the drug worked its way into his system. Jacob’s head slumped to the side, his eyes sliding to Jack’s unmasked face.

“Jack…?” He slurred, staring at him with vacant eyes. Jack merely smiled, unbuttoning his vest. “What’re you doin’…” Jacob’s head lolled to the side as Jack worked on his many layers, eventually pulling Jacob’s vest and shirt off of his shoulders. They bunched up at his elbows, but Jack didn’t care. His former master was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness now, and Jack frowned. He must have given him too much laudanum. After all, he had wanted Jacob to be awake for the next part.

Jack grinned, letting his gloved hands run down Jacob’s chest, tracing reverently over the scars across his chest. He had dreamed of this for so long… Jack chuckled, tracing the skin of Jacob’s navel. He had Jacob all to himself. He didn’t know where to start.

Moving closer to Jacob, Jack settled beside him on his knees. Idly, he palmed at himself through his trousers as he continued his exploration. Maybe he could have some fun with Jacob later when he was awake. Jack licked his lips at the thought.

Would Jacob cry like his initiates had? Or was he too much of a man for that? Would he fight Jack, or roll over and submit? Jack gleefully unbuttoned his trousers and pulled himself out, hissing as the cool air washed over him. He knew that Jacob had been with men before. He had seen them, leaving Jacob’s room after a night of fun. Jack had always been so mad at them as a younger boy, at the men and women who drew Jacob’s attention in a way he himself could not. 

Jack shivered, pulling Jacob’s head up by his hair. He groaned, looking at Jacob’s serene face. Maybe when Jacob woke up he could use that pretty mouth of Jacob’s. Jack let out a moan at the thought of those pretty hazel eyes looking up at him, taking him all the way to the root. His mind went to static for a moment, and he tipped his head back in pleasure. When he finally recovered enough to look down, he found himself growing hard again.

His spend covered Jacob’s face. Jack laughed slightly. Some had fallen into Jacob’s hair. Jack was kind enough to wipe Jacob’s face clean, and pull his clothes back to the way they were. It was more difficult than pulling them off, but Jack reminded himself of how wonderful it was to pull those clothes away. Like unwrapping a present. Jack bit his lip, watching Jacob sleep for a moment longer. He wondered what Jacob would think of him now, after what he had just done. Or what Jacob would think of himself.

The other Frye would be a nuisance, but he knew he was stronger. He just had to surprise her, knock her off her feet. The Frye twins, at his mercy. Maybe by that time Jacob would be a little more broken, and she would have to see how pathetic her brother really was.

Patting Jacob on the head, he exited the cell, a wicked smile on his face. He was so excited to have fun with Jacob again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know that spongebob meme wHeRe yOU dO ThIS to tHe LeTTerS? Yeah, that but with me saying “I’ll have another chapter out soon” in January.
> 
> Chapt. 3 has been sitting in my drafts for like,,,, 6 months ksdafghadghjsjadfgs SORRY ITS KINDA SHIT. 
> 
> Also thanks everyone for the nice comments! I hope you enjoyed the chapter today :,)


End file.
